


Dear Theodosia

by The_Winged_Wolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, The f-slur is said once but that's pretty much it, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Wolf/pseuds/The_Winged_Wolf
Summary: My father wasn't around.My father wasn't around.I swear that I'll be around for you.I'll do whatever it takes.I'll make a million mistakes.I'll make the world safe and sound for you.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is inspired by the Hamilton song. What about it?

“I want to have a baby.”

Mike stared at his 33-year old boyfriend- no, _husband,_ and damn what the State of New York and this damn country said otherwise- like he had grown a second head.

“I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that?”

“I want to have a baby,” Will replied, a resolute look in his eyes, like he knew Mike would oppose the idea immediately and Will was determined to argue about it.

“But… but…” Mike gestured to the both of them, “I don’t know if you noticed, love, but we… kind of don’t have the parts necessary to make one of those. In fact, I remember Ted being particularly angry because of that…” Mike trailed off. It had been over a decade since he had last spoken to his father, and the words still stung.

_This is wrong, Michael. But don’t worry, we can fix you._

_I knew something was up with that Byers boy. He’s corrupted you. He’s sick._

_I won’t have a fag under my roof._

_You’ll never have children. Everyone will hate you. And you will deserve it._

_Get out._

“That’s why I want one,” Mike was taken out of his unpleasant reverie by his husband’s- _Husband. Husband for five years now and I don’t care what anyone says it is_ _legally-_ and listened as Will continued, “Because of Ted, because of… Lonnie,” Will’s voice hitched a bit at the reminder of his biological father. Hopper had taken on the responsibility of father figure after the… _events_ of their childhood and had married Joyce soon after, but the reminder of Lonnie still hurt Will.

Mike reached out and gently held Will’s hand, giving him the courage to continue, “Because of Brenner,” Mike felt his blood boil at the mention of Jane’s tormentor, “because of everyone who thinks we can’t be parents, that people like us are disgusting, and for the children. The children like Jane and all the other children the lab experimented on who lost their parents, or are abandoned because of who they are, the unwanted.”

Will suddenly seemed to sag a bit, like that speech had taken something out of him. Mike wondered how long he had been thinking about this, about having a kid. Probably a while, if Mike knew his husband at all- _Husband, husband, husband_ , he kept repeating to himself, even if he was still in disbelief that Will had chosen him, even if that choice had been made years ago- maybe since the events in Hawkins. They weren’t in Hawkins anymore, thank God, but the shadow of that place hung over them still.

“You know, you sounded like Jane for a second there,” Mike caught the slight upturn of Will’s mouth at his feeble attempt at a joke. Jane was working with those kids, the kids Will had described. With a little discreet help from Hopper and Nancy. A bone to pick with the US Government, they had said. Will would pick up stuff from them. Mike… Mike was content to stay away. He didn’t want to catch the feds’ attention anymore. Even if he had no reason to love them. Stand to the side, keep your head down.

It was one of the few things he and Will argued about at times. Will also didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention anymore than he had to. Being gay in this country, even if it was in a relatively liberal city, was enough of a target. But still… Mike could see he seethed with a need for justice. To make things right. To make sure no children ever suffered again for the sake of becoming weapons, or whatever it was the Lab had wanted. Mike did too, but… still… was it worth the trouble?

“You know we’ll have to adopt, right? Surrogacy is possible, but…”

“I want to adopt. Surrogacy isn’t- wait, did you just agree with me?” Will stared at him in surprise, “I thought for sure it would take a lot more than that to persuade you!”

Mike grinned, rubbing the back of his head, “Well, I- we could be good parents. Good dads. Not like we can do worse than our own dads. Though I don’t know where to start. Do you?”

Will turned so he was fully facing Mike fully on the couch and put his face between his hands, “Well, we’ll figure it out together, right?” He leaned in and kissed Mike, “Crazy together.”

“Yeah. Crazy together.”

* * *

It had taken months, so many months, so much paperwork, so much visiting, so much worrying over how them being a gay couple might affect things (the answer was not as much as they thought it would), so much advice from Will’s mom and from Nancy and Jonathan (Mike preferred not to think about the fact he and Will were sort of related by marriage. _Byers and Wheelers just go together like peanut butter and jelly,_ Dustin had teased at their wedding) and from Steve and from Lucas and Max (surprisingly, in Mike’s opinion. They had never expressed an interest in getting married or having children). There had been tons of support from Jane ( _How did you convince him?_ she had asked Will. Mike was sure he had brought it up to her before bringing it up with Mike. He sometimes never understood their connection) and Robin (Mike wondered if she had a vested interest in this). Hell, everyone was supportive. Maybe not Mike’s mom, but he had decided not to inform her about this. That would mean Ted would find out and… Mike didn’t want to think about that.

There had also been the occasional bout of yelling. Two or three times. He and Will didn’t really fight. Still, the stress of all this had them both on edge. Sometimes they just needed to scream into a pillow. And the election was going on too, and election years tended to make him rather gloomy. He wondered if any politician would actively campaign for them and everyone else like them. Jane tended to get fired up too during those years. Mike preferred staying out of the way, not getting involved.

Just like his father.

He would shake that thought off whenever it came to him.

Regardless, here they were, so many months after that first conversation. They had met a 4-year old girl, Theodosia ( _Who names their kid Theodosia?_ he had asked Will after first meeting her. Will had shrugged and said they were probably old-timers or really into history.) and had instantly fallen in love with her. And somehow, it had led to them adopting her. They didn’t know who the birth parents were. Mike preferred not to think about that. If they knew their little girl was being cared for by two gay men, they might take her away, and Mike found the thought of that blood-boiling.

It was their first night after everything had been fully signed and their daughter- _their daughter!_ Mike couldn’t believe it- had already fallen asleep. Mike was listlessly watching tv, not paying attention to whatever sitcom was on. He was exhausted. Will had dozed off and was now lightly snoring on his shoulder. Mike found himself ridiculously content. He had once thought he would never feel this way. The man of his dreams next to him and a child they had given a home in the next room. It was surreal.

Will suddenly jolted awake, looking around wildly. Mike took both of his husband’s hands in his own, seeing the signs of another nightmare, holding on to him as he calmed down.

Will had never fully recovered from Hawkins. Mike would burn the Lab down if he could. Burn the government, burn it all, if they harmed Will again. But then they would find him, and they would take Will away from him and… and also their daughter. Their dear Theodosia. He couldn’t risk that.

“Will, love, easy, it’s me. It’s just me. I’m right here. Look at me,” Mike gently consoled him, bringing him back to reality, “They can’t hurt you ever again.”

Will came back to reality and stared at him. “It wasn’t me, Mike. It wasn’t me this time. It was… it was her. Thea…” Will glumly looked down.

 _Thea…_ Mike suddenly imagined her gaining powers, the government finding out, taking her away regardless…

He wondered if his apathy towards it all was really worth it in the end.

* * *

Mike was seething. His mother had called. To talk about Thea. His dear Theodosia. He wasn’t sure how she had found out. Nancy might have accidentally let something slip, Mike didn’t know. He only had an extended conversation with her around Christmas time (never on Christmas. Mike didn’t want to make that holiday miserable.) and short ones during birthdays. She seemed more willing to remain in contact, but still didn’t approve of him and Will. She hadn’t really protested when Ted had him thrown out, after all.

Mike wondered now if even that limited contact would continue. She had started the conversation in that tone that meant she was about to lecture Mike on _manners_ and _propriety_ , the tone Mike hated. 

_Why didn’t you tell me?_

Because Mike knew they would argue about it.

_You’re too young for this._

Bullshit. He and Will were in their thirties. She had had Nancy in her twenties.

_You can’t raise a child on your own._

He would have Will with him. He would always have Will.

_That child needs a mother._

Why? Was there some evidence a child raised by two men was worse off than children born in a loveless marriage?

_Your father and I love each other very much._

Yeah, that’s why you fought constantly and now live in stony silence and none of your kids visited regularly except for holidays, and in Mike’s case not at all. Least he and Will were happy and just as much in love with each other as they were the day Mike had first asked Will out, if not earlier. They had a good marriage.

_You two aren’t married and can never be-_

Mike had hung up on her at that point.

At that point, he had proceeded to go on a walk to calm down. He was angry, but less so now. Will had taken Thea to the library earlier and they were both back by the time Mike had returned from his walk, Will worried sick. Always the worry something could happen to one of them, always the worry of homophobic bigots who would put a bullet in their chests for loving someone of the same gender. 

He loathed the injustice of it all.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

Mike still found it amazing anyone could call him that. Will was called “Pappy,” after they had decided “Papa” would trigger too many bad memories with Jane. Dustin and Lucas had called Will an old geezer at that. It had been 5 months since the adoption papers had been signed. She was going to be entering kindergarten soon (Mike had a feeling he and Will wouldn’t be going to any PTA meetings though), and his heart already ached with the idea of leaving her behind. _That’s how you know you love her,_ Joyce had said. The first time she had dropped Jonathan off at school tore her heart out.

“Yeah, dear one, daddy will be just fine. He just… had a bad talk with someone. Come here, kiss me and make it better.”

Thea had giggled at that and climbed into Mike’s lap and kissed him all over his face. Shortly after, they had put her to bed, tucking her in and singing lullabies (well, Will had sung. Mike had hummed along. He couldn’t sing, no matter what Will told him.).

“I remember when I used to kiss you all over your face.”

“Used to? You still do that,” Mike lightly punched his husband on the shoulder.

“Well, you never ask me to now!” Will laughed as he rubbed where Mike hit him.

“Would you like me to ask you to kiss my entire face right now?”

“Yes, please.”

And so he had and it resulted in a pleasant make-out session on the couch, though nothing further. There had been times when they were both very aware of their daughter in a little room, so they had to be careful.

And now Mike was frowning down at the centerpiece, thinking. 

“Mike? What’s up?”

His mother didn’t approve. His father hated him. Society frowned down at them, at best. The government would take them away if any reminder of Hawkins resurfaced. More children were being abandoned. More children… more children might be being experimented on.

“Mike… Mikey? Are you okay?”

He had always stood by and listened to the government, the government that had tried to kill him, that would have left Will to die, that had framed Will’s death once. Like his father…

“Love, what is it?”

He thought of Theodosia, of the world that would be cruel to her because of her parents, of a government that would abduct her if she ever showed powers, however unlikely it was. He couldn’t do that to her. 

Apathy would get him nothing, in the end. It was him refusing to give in to his apathy that had led to him and Will getting together, getting married, adopting a daughter. He should stop being apathetic about the world he lived in.

“Will…”  
“Yes, love?”

“Remind me to call Jane tomorrow. To offer help.”

Will smiled gently at him, like he knew what Mike had been thinking. They knew each other so well, he probably did.

“Okay. I think I’ll help too.”

Yes, he and Will would make a better world for Theodosia. 

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ anakin-solo-deserved-better on tumblr ](http://anakin-solo-deserved-better.tumblr.com/)


End file.
